Obscurity
by JadeCobra
Summary: When everyone believes Harry's younger brother is the BWL with no absolute evidence, Harry's life becomes a living hell. His parents practically abandoned him and he now doesn't believe or trust at all in his magical abilities and starts to suppress them to survive in his new enviornment DARK HARRY, Powerful HARRY. Completely AU (that means my version right?)
1. Prolouge

Harry found himself running away for the tenth time that day. Dry tears stained his cheeks slowly mixing with the blood from his nose. He could barely keep running, but the pain he felt was nothing compared to what, with his knowledge, was a physical gap in his heart. He let out a heart-wrenching sob that should never come from any 8-year-olds mouth and was so far into the forest at this point that the thick canopy blocked out the sun and the green pattern gave you a feeling of ambiguity if Harry ever sat still long enough to look around. After a few more minutes Harry's legs could take him no further, and he crashed onto the floor sobbing in a fetal position. If Harry wasn't in an emotional wreck he would have noticed the man clad in lack no less than 2 meters away and getting closer. Harry was starting to get up when he belatedly noticed the man. The moonlight showed under his cowl and Harry leaned in then flinched back as he saw two abnormally long fangs. protruding from the man's mouth. The man dashed towards Harry in a feat of speed that would make any track star jealous and opened his mouth to bite young Harry. The boy in question tried to back up but immediately fell because of his worn out legs. The fangs of the man sank no less than one centimeter into Harry's neck artery when a growl was heard and The fangs were viscously ripped from Harry's throat which only made the holes bigger. The man let out a yelp as the now identified dog slammed into him and snapped at his neck. The man regained his confidence and kicked the dog away while hissing wildly, it did not get back up. The crazy man looked back to Harry in confusion when almost immediately a stick was... penetrating out of his heart! Harry squealed in horror as the now dead body of the fanged man starting turning into black flakes and eventually disappeared. Harry started walking towards his two saviors when his eyes widened and his heart stopped beating, it never would beat again.

Remus sighed, he and Sirius had been tracking a vampire throughout the Puerto Rican rainforest. Sirius had decided to go ahead as he was currently faster than Remus as an animagus. The vampire was still faster but not by much. Sirius had apparently come at the moment when the vampire had been jumping the boy and now as Remus looked at the boy's dead body he looked a little like Prongs but it was hard to tell with all the blood on his face, and they were in Puerto Rica. They had decided to bury the boy with magic and move on Sirius mumbling on how he wasn't able to meet any Puerto Rican ladies and Remus could only scowl with disgust.

Back at Godric's Hollow

Lily and all the Marauders minus Wormtail were gathered in a circle as they all discussed there day. When Padfoot asked where Harry was James nonchalantly said that he was outside when it was kind of obvious they were too distracted by the BWL. As they talked and drank butterbeer a phoenix flew into the room with a note in its mouth. The second Padfoot snatched the letter before Moony the bird flew away. Padfoot started to open it while chuckling and muttering about Moony being old. As his eyes flicked towards the letter in his hand Padfoot froze "BlOODY HELL" Sirius said and all eyes flicked towards Sirius, James, and Lily less attentive of course,. "Ha-Harr-Harry's dead," Padfoot said. When nobody said anything he stood up and shouted"MY GODSON IS DEAD" with his eyes tearing up. The room visibly started freezing because of the magical tension in the room. Padfoot was starting to calm down when a realization hit him. He slowly turned to the now again inattentive Prongs. His eyes devoid of all emotions. "James" Padfoot finally said using his real name. "Why is my Godson dead" Padfoot's voice was colder than Voldemort's which for all in the room brought back horrible and painful memories of the dark wizard, but for James in Lily surprisingly happy ones too. Before anyone could say a word Sirius's wand was in the air and a green light flashed in front of everyone's eyes and the room became dealthy silent.


	2. Obscurity Chapter 1

Harry woke with a start, a feeling of cold all over his body. He tried to move and warm up believing that all that had transpired had been a dream.

Harry found himself stuck and his confusion was slowly turning to anxiety and desperation. He started crying and all the feelings he felt came back. Harry was bounding with joy, he had just successfully made his sleeping drought with some help from Uncle Wormatail , and he wanted to go show his parents.

'Maybe they will start paying attention to me now' Harry thought excitedly while bounding through the room. He finally found his dad and started calling his name grinning with the potion behind his back. James mumbled to himself but continued to read, after 30 more monotonous seconds Harry started to get frustrated."DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDD" Harry shouted, unable to control his temper. James looked back at Harry with utter repulsion."Shut up and get out of my face you little squirt"

James shouted before lazily sitting back on his seat. Harry was furious but before he could even move James shouted again " FLIPPENDO! " and Harry flew out the door narrowly missing the top of the frame. He landed with a sickening thump and Harry started crying.

He quickly got up and ran away from the manor while wishing that he was away from there.

Then he was, his environment changed but he didn't stop running because he never felt safe. He finally decided that he performed accidental magic and th-

Harry's eyes flew open. It had only been a few minutes but Harry already knew how to get out of wherever he was. 'Alright,' Harry thought 'All I need to do is just wish myself out right, can't be that hard' A few minutes later Harry was slowly crawling out of a mini crater that he made groaning from being so stiff.

Harry looked around, everything seemed the same but he felt like 10 times more attentive. The squirrel skippering over a fallen branch, the fish swimming in the pond, he could even hear the eagle's wings flap a few thousand feet above him which he believed to all be effects of the magic.

Harry took a big breath in and that was when his senses went crazy. He had a sudden craving for food but he felt like no normal food would be able to sustain him. Harry shook his head ignoring the strange urge to kill that squirrel. After looking in vain for an hour for any form of civilization Harry found a nice damp looking cave that would work as a bed for today because even if he wanted to he can't return home because he does not know how.

The next day Harry opened his eyes to see something brown, furry, and red. Harry being an 8 year old licked it and to him, it tasted amazing so in one swift move he had gotten up and had two canines stuck in the furry body and licking up every last drop of the liquid until his mouth was covered in the red liquid.

He finally had to get up just so that he could breathe. That was when he noticed the soft clicking above him. Harry looked up and saw many dark cocoons looking objects bouncing with the clicking.

That was when one of the cocoons dropped down and settled on the drained small furry thing and opened up. Harry was a very knowledgeable 8 year old for his age and recognized this as a vampire bat. Harry leaned in but jumped back when the vampire bat spoke.

"How was your meal my prince," the vampire bat said. "My Prince?" Harry asked. "Of course my Prince, You are the last of the daywalker vampires" "Daywalkers vampires what do you mean, and how are you talking" "Well you see when a vampire bites another vampire in a specific spot that vampire can choose to pass on his abilities, obviously the vampire who bit you did just that, and a day walker is exactly what it says it is. A vampire with the ability to walk in daylight. For the reason, I can commune to you " the bat replied "that I because you are the prince" The Brown vampire said proudly.

Harry had a revaluation and a very short flashback of feeling a sharp pain in his neck after the "vampire" jumped him. "So" Harry replied " Why exactly are you calling me a prince and don't vampires drink blood, so how come I was eating the brown furry.

"Well I'd thought you had known, that 'furry' as you call it was a squirrel and I call you the prince because you are the last day lighter and you are obviously not fully grown as I can see your small tee- Harry jumped back in shock as the vampire bat disappeared almost completely into a very large snake

Harry took a very cautious moment to study the monstrosity before him. The snake was completely black with two yellow stripes running down the sides, the eyes were black and soulless and they sat on its triangular head

"Well how ya doing I didn't see you there," said an unknown voice

For a moment Harry thought that the snake was speaking as the vampire bat had done but to Harry that would have been impossible.

He overcame his shock and slowly turned towards the sound of the voice that he had heard, and saw a man at the entrance to his "home"

Harry quickly grasped all the details. The man had white-blond hair going straight out the top of his head, and he had a lone mustache cut perfectly. Harry noticed that one of his eyes had to be fake, probably the right one Harry decided.

The man walked over to Harry and stuck and hand out to help him up but Harry just stood there eyeing the hand as if he touched it the whole world would end but if he didn't then he would end.

The man watched Harry drift off into a flashback as his eyes glazed over and he recognized that young Harry was experiencing a flashback and patiently waited.

Time skip: 1 hour

Harry came to from unconsciousness back in the same cave and looked around to find two dead logs that had been placed around a circle of stones.

More things came into focus for young Harry and he noticed more squirrels over next to one of the logs took one and drank all the blood not already out of it, then he proceeded to throw the shriveled body back in the pile. As Harry went back to his bed he noticed why his "coming to consciousness wasn't filled with aches or pains, right where Harry had his flashback was a blanket and mattress, well no the blanket was a black cloak and the mattress was a giant coiled snake.

Harry shrugged and laid down to think, but before he even had the chance The man teleported into the cave carrying a bundle of sticks

He threw all but one of the sticks into the circle and flicked the one left in the direction of the pile, The sticks instantly flared with heat and flames burst from the center.

Harry stared in wonder at the pile before the man called him "Come herrrreee" the man trailed off and gestured towards Harry and he replied "Harry my name is Harry. Yes, yes now tell me what you're doing this far out of Britain the man asked obviously recognizing the accent.

Harry looked at him befuddled "What do you mean" Harry said, "How far out am I". Well, you see the man said drawing something in the air with his stick.

Harry couldn't bottle up his excitement anymore "How are you doing that!" Harry squealed

The man looked confused and just stared at him "magic" he replied in a silky voice

"Oh," Harry said, embarrassed "I mean I only have done accidental magic and once I nearly killed myself

"How about this," the man said, "You tell me all about your childhood and I will answer all your questions on magic" the man hissed

"Ok," Harry said but first, what is your name and can I trust you"

The man just laughed "you were out for an hour I could have done anything I wanted to if I wanted to do them". Harry thought about that answer and decided it was enough. "Ok," Harry said and he began.

Harry's Memories: 3 years old

Harry looked up at his mom, she was running away with his brother Jim and his father was running towards the door when an earthquake shook the house, Harry already on the floor decided to follow his mom since his Dad was running towards the explosions.

When Harry got upstairs he saw his mom unconscious with blood dripping down her forehead, and a fairly medium sized stone was next to her head. Harry wobbled to the small bundle and stared at his younger brother with no emotion on his face.

Harry was three but he still knew that ever since his brother came home from St. Mungo's his parents have been spending less time with him.

As he continued to stare he heard a snake hiss, as Harry loved to watch the harmless snakes in the yard "mingle"

When Harry turned around there was a bright flash of green light and darkness.

Harry's Memories: 5 years old

"GET OUT NOW YOU LITTLE TWERP!" James had just yelled at Harry for accidentally blowing up his bathroom after the sink wouldn't turn on and now Harry was back in his garden talking to the garden snakes.

Harry had no idea what Parselmouth was but he just thought he was using magic to talk to the snakes.

After about one hour Harry was still talking to the snakes when James walked up obviously drunk but Harry was so innocent,at the time, and couldn't tell the difference.

James watched as Harry talked to the snakes. "oh one sec guys my dad probably wants to play as well" Harry said to the two garden snakes and turning around only to be met with a slap.

Harry started crying and James pulled out his wand, "Filthy ssslimy ssssnaakess" James said with a slur on his words before shouting out a spell that Harry had never heard of before.

"INCCCEDIO" James said with such power that there wasn't even a trace of the snakes left.

"NNNNNOOOOOO" Harry shouted with the tears still stinging his eyes. "Crucio" James shouted recovering from his previous slur

Harry started to convulse and feel horrible pain all over his body, he couldn't feel anything besides utter pain.

After about a minute the pain reached a climax then suddenly stopped. Harry felt nothing, but he decided to act just in case James tried something else.

Harry then proceeded to tell the man about what happened just yesterday morning.

The man put a hand over Harry's heart and smiled. Well it seems that your heart doesn't beat as you are a vampire as I am now informed. You also seem to be immune to the Crucio curse or James didn't have enough willpower.

Harry just nodded slowly as he had shared a lot of personal information but it would all be worth it when he learns more magic.

The man got up and looked at Harry,"Harry would you like to be my son, I would perform a spell that would allow me to reform your DNA and you to become my son almost completely physically, you will inherit abilities as of you were really my son but that is as far as it goes I am afraid.

Harry weighed his options then stood up and sighed. Why not I am already practically nameless.

The man smiled and raised his wand, Ifunnibi. Harry suddenly gasped and his mind swarmed with visions of his past and present changing ever slightly.

After about a minute of this Harry's eyes came back into focus. The man held up a mirror and Harry looked at himself with wide eyes. He now had blond hair brown eyes and ... black skin.

Harry looked at the man in confusion and in turned he scratched the back of his head."Yeah sorry about that I used the Yoruba version of the spell so you know have dark brown skin".

Harry shrugged and looked at the man. "OK then, what is Yoruba for I am reborn". "Hmm I believe it is Mo tun nbibi".

"Then I will be called Motun and Nbibi will be my middle name" Harry then had another question "When are you going to teach me about magic and what is my last name"

"We will start teaching tomorrow but for now lets rest" the man said " and your last name is Grindelwald".


	3. Authors note

**AU: Sorry about not updating. It mainly happened for two reasons. The day after the second chapter I broke my wrists after I slipped off of my roof. (Don't ask me why I was on my roof) Yesterday I just took off my cast and I wasn't feeling it. The next chapter will probably happen soon but sadly I cannot specify when.**


End file.
